Love Tooth : 愛の歯
by ClaireDatAngelz
Summary: Misaki meets a very special dentist, and something special gets into her heart
1. Chapter 1: 起端

**Writer's comments:**

**Welcome to this fan fiction! Reviews are much appreciated for my improvement~** **楽しむ**~

* * *

Love Tooth : 愛の歯

Chapter 1: 起端

The brunette woke up with a yawn, opening her beautiful, brown eyes.

She looked at the window behind her, and spotted birds flying around, chirping happily and trees swaying to the gentle breeze.

The peaceful environment was disturbed by the banging of the door opening.

She rolled her eyes and another brunette in a smaller size who appeared suddenly, screamed,"**MISAKI-CHAN! Rise and shine!**"

She got off the bed and shouted in reply,"**LOOK AT YOU FIRST, MISS SUZUNA AYUZAWA!**"

They laughed loudly in unison, and she ,"I've got to go the dentist later..."

Suzuna rolled her eyes and asked,"For the check-up?"

She answered,"Yup."

She got up from bed and changed into a plain T-shirt and jeans.

She grabbed her pouch and whispered,"See ya."

She walked out of the house and heard Suzuna scream,"**BYE!**"

She giggled and walked off to the subway.

[ Subway ]

She got a sandwich from the nearby cafeteria and bit on it hardly.

She walked into the subway, sat on a sit and waited patiently for the train to arrive at the station.

[ The Station ]

*beep* *beep 'You have arrived at the Latte Station...' echoed the robotic voice.

She got off the train and threw the sandwich box into the rubbish bin.

She then jogged onto the street and spotted the dental clinic.

"Here I go again..." She whispered, as she ran swiftly to the clinic.

[ The Dental Clinic ]

She walked into the clinic and the wind from the air-conditioning blew across her face.

Her hair got messed up and she made it back to normal.

She walked up to the receptionist and said with a smile,"Misaki Ayuzawa."

The receptionist replied,"Just a few more minutes."

At that moment, the dentist's room's door opened and a little boy ran out excitedly, with his mother running behind, trying to catch up.

The receptionist said politely,"You may go in now."

She walked to the door and opened it...

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2: 初対面

**Writer's comments:**

**My exams are over~ It all depends on my results now... :) Let's continue! Reviews are much appreciated~** **楽しむ**~

* * *

Chapter 2: 初対面

[ The Dental Clinic ]

The door creaked open and Misaki peeked inside the room.

A blonde teenager around the same age as hers with green eyes was sitting on the seat.

She said politely,"Hello?"

He asked briefly,"Name?"

Her heart skipped a beat upon hearing his voice and it started pounding like crazy.

She thought:'Not this feeling again...'

She looked around the room and answered with a vibrant smile,"Misaki Ayuzawa."

He noticed her smile and his heart started pounding like crazy too.

She questioned curiously,"Er... Where's Mr. Nagasaki?"

Mr. Nagasaki was the dentist of this clinic but this guy appeared.

He replied with a sigh,"Erm... He has been transferred to another clinic so I will take his place."

He pointed to the sign on the table: Usui Takumi.

'What a cute- Wait, what am I thinking about?' She wondered as she blushed.

He instructed,"Just lie there, and wait please."

She murmured,"Sure..."

He wondered,"What a cute- Wait, I must not get distracted!"

- An Hour Later -

He whispered,"All done."

She smiled as she got up, grabbed her bag and whispered,"See ya."

He shouted,"**WAIT!**"

She turned around, only to see him holding his name card towards her.

She took it and whispered into his ears,"Thanks."

She walked out of the room happily with light steps, then out of the clinic, heading to the cafeteria nearby, where she was heading to, to get a bite.

[ SC Cafe ]

She approached there in only a short period of time as she had sprinted there.

She pushed open the door and the wind from the air-conditioning blew across her face, making her hair in a mess for the second time of the day.

She rearranged her hair and let down her hair, as she had been tying it.

She opened her bag, took out a sky blue hair band and put it on.

She looked at the name card in her bag and the cafeteria's door opened, with a familiar sound emerging...

- TBC -


	3. Chapter 3: 宇宙人

**Writer's comments:**

**Yo. Gonna finish this story during these two days~ Thanks for reviews~** **楽しむ**~

* * *

Chapter 3: 宇宙人

[ SD Cafe ]

Misaki glanced at the door, wondering whose voice was it.

Usui walked into the cafe, and spotted her looking at him.

Their heart skipped a beat, as he had changed into a T-Shirt writing: I am a dentist.

She stifled a laugh, he walked to the chair opposite hers and sat down.

She frowned and questioned,"Are you a stalker?"

He touched her hair and she screamed,"**SPACE ALIEN!**"

Everyone in the cafe turned to look at them and one whispered,"It's a couple fighting~"

He answered,"I'm not a stalker, and not a space alien."

She grabbed her phone out from her bag and the door creaked open, with another familiar voice emerging.

They looked at the door, and saw a brown-haired male walking into the cafe.

"Hinata!" She called out.

Hinata walked to them, noticed Usui and asked,"Who's that person?"

He replied,"Misaki's boyfriend."

She almost choked on her saliva and cursed,"Baka space alien..."

Hinata's smile disappeared as he frowned.

Hinata rejoined sadly,"Then I won't disturb your lunch..."

He said,"Bye."

Hinata walked out of the cafe, and Misaki cursed him.

She grabbed her bag and rushed out of the cafe, heading home.

He caught up with her in a few minutes and he comforted,"Cool down, Misaki."

She turned around and shouted,"**COOL** **DOWN?**"

He nodded up and down and she was fuming mad.

She replied,"Get away, space alien."

He continued to follow her and they bumped into Suzuna.

Suzuna spotted them and asked Misaki curiously,"Who's this?"

He answered,"A random stalker."

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes and she instructed,"Go back to your work, space alien."

He answered,"Sure."

They bumped into another girl with braces and the girl spotted him.

The girl begged,"Mr Takumi, let me be your girl."

He shoved Misaki in front of him and announced,"This is mine."

- TBC -


	4. Chapter 4: ネックレス

**Writer's comments:**

**Hello for the second time today~ Thank you for the reviews~** **楽しむ**~

* * *

Chapter 4: ネックレス

The atmosphere changed from 'awkward' to 'super awkward' in just a few minutes.

Once the girl had left, Misaki murmured,"Baka, space alien."

She thought angrily:'I didn't say that I was his girl...'

While she was deep in her thoughts, Usui pulled her body closer and put on a necklace with a ring, carved: Love.

He put on a similar necklace on his neck and smiled,"See you."

He jogged away, with a spring in his step, not noticing her anger.

She wanted to take it out, but she thought:'Should I? I don't think I should.'

Suzuna was quite surprised by what she had seen and screamed excitedly,"**MISA-CHAN! THAT GUY WAS SO COOL! YOU'RE SO LUCKY!**"

Misaki rolled her eyes and asked,"You mean space alien?"

Suzuna questioned in reply,"Who?"

She answered,"Never mind."

Then, they went back home...

[Ayuzawa Residence]

Suzuna opened the mailbox and found a letter stating: Misaki Ayuzawa.

Suzuna passed it to Misaki and she opened it clumsily.

It read: Dear Ms Ayuzawa, you are arranged to meet the dentist tomorrow again as the dentist proclaims that he has to check your teeth again as he was unwell today.

She whispered,"Shit."

Suzuna asked innocently,"Did you step on something?"

She answered,"Er, no."

She sighed, ran into the house, laid on the bed and looked out of the window.

The sun was setting, giving out a beautiful red glow.

Suzuna jumped onto the high level of the bunk bed and screamed,"**GONNA SLEEP!**"

She rolled her eyes, and lazily, she wondered:'Am I looking forward to seeing him tomorrow? I am confused...'

Her eyes were getting heavy, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep...

[Takumi Residence]

He walked into his home peacefully, and spotted his twin who had black hair, eating potato chips.

He shouted,"**Gerard Walker! Stop eating those please.**"

Gerard ignored him, took the bag of potato chips, and walked out of the house.

He walked into his room, laid on the bed, and wondered:'Is she thinking about me?'

He closed his eyes lazily and fell into a deep sleep too...

- TBC -


	5. Chapter 5: 第二に会う

**Writer's comments:**

**Hi! Sorry for the late update~** **Thanks for reviews and I'll be waiting for more**! **楽しむ**~

* * *

Chapter 5: 第二に会う

They woke up at the same time, looked at the same sky, slightly smiled and they glanced at their necklaces, got up lazily, and did all the preparations.

[Ayuzawa Residence]

She yawned,"It's the day, wait... Am I getting excited again?"

The door flew open with her kick as she strutted out of the house, walking towards the Subway to the dental clinic, once again.

[Takumi Residence]

He yawned, got into his car with a giggle and asked himself,"Will she be wearing the necklace?"

He turned on the radio and it blasted out music, and he was on the way to the dental clinic.

[The Dental Clinic]

He opened the door silently and walked into the room.

She walked in too, rolled her eyes, smelt the medicinal smell, and nearly vomited.

She knocked on the room door, heard a slight "Come In", and entered.

He giggled at her appearance that day, as she was wearing a T-Shirt with 'Space Alien In The house' printed on it.

Then, of course, he noticed the same necklace on her neck.

He smiled, and they started their appointment.

- Half An Hour Later -

He announced,"Done."

She rolled her eyes and replied,"Duh."

He reminded gently,"No food or even drinks allowed, with the exception of water, for the next hour."

She saluted and answered,"Yes Sir!"

He laughed out loud and asked,"Where you going now?"

She frowned and questioned in reply,"Do I need to tell a space-alien about this?"

He shrugged his shoulders and asked back,"Maybe, I can stalk you."

She wondered:'Where should I go now?'

She grabbed her bag and left, heading for the SD Cafe.

He followed behind secretly, while wearing a cap, with 'I am very, very suspicious' printed on it.

[SD Cafe]

The door opened, with a loud bell ringing in their ears.

He thought:'That is sure loud.'

She sat on a chair, and ordered the waiter politely,"A cup of coffee, with lots of sugar please."

He stopped the waiter from leaving and said,"That's for me."

She pulled the waiter to her and ordered,"For me."

He stared at her and told the waiter,"For me."

- Five Minutes Later -

The waiter walked off after saying,"Wait, I''ll call the manager."

They rolled their eyes and said at the same time,"We'll be leaving."

They pushed the door open and left the SD Cafe.

- To Be Continued -


	6. Last Chapter: 幸せな結末

**Writer's comments:**

******Hi~ It's finally the ending, after a long wait... Thank you for your continuous support all this while and please remember to leave a review, so that I can have better stories in the future! **楽しむ~

* * *

Last Chapter: 幸せな結末

**[The**** Subway]  **

He poked her back continuously, making her irritated.

**-A few minutes later- **

She turned around and just when she was about to scream "BAKA", he pushed his body against hers, and their lips met.

Her face turned bright red and she pushed him away while thinking: 'New nickname-Pervert Space-Alien-'

She screamed in enjoyment while pointing towards him,"**PERVERT SPACE-ALIEN!**"

He ducked and there was a police standing there, confused.

He replied,'Wait wha-?"

Everyone at the station turned around and stared daggers at him, while others took out their mobile phone and started snapping pictures of the police.

He blocked his face and apologized,"Sorry Miss, but I do not know who you are and how I have offended you."

After hearing his speech, everyone turned to her and asked,"Is that true?"

She whispered to him,"Run."

She grabbed his hand and ran away, back towards the SD Cafe.

**[SD Cafe] **

She bashed open the door and looked at the television.

She murmured,"Oh shit."

The television read: A teenager making pranks on a police, if any eye-witnesses, please call 1597536842.

He questioned the waiter beside them with a scary tone,"Can I turn it off?"

The waiter nodded up and down and he grabbed the remote, and turned it off.

He took out a box from his pocket and told her,"I was trying to propose to you then."

Her heart skipped a beat and she replied,"WHAT?"

He knelt to the ground and pulled out the ring from the box and asked with a smile,"Be my girl?"

She answered while rolling her eyes,"Not your wife."

He rolled his eyes too, kept the ring and took out another necklace, written: My Forever Love.

She almost puked out all her meals that day and he asked again,"Be my girl?"

She looked at the necklace and answered,"Not forever."

He sighed, kept the necklace, and took out a key-chain with the shape of a heart and asked for the third time,"Be my girl?"

Everyone in the SD cafe murmured,"Take it, take it, take it..."

She grabbed it and replied,"Thanks."

She kissed him on the cheek, and walked out of the door.

Everyone echoed,"Ooooooooo..."

He ran out of the door, and, their relationship had finally started, although they have not sought Misaki's mother's approval.

**[Ayuzawa Residence]  **

He followed behind her as they stepped into the house, and the fragrance of cherry blossoms filled the air.

He joked,"Is your house a garden in disguise?"

She ignored him and shouted,"I'm home!"

Suzuna spotted him, pointed at him and asked her,"Who is he?"

He replied coolly,"A stalker, who is now her boyfriend."

Suzuna shrieked,"MUM! MISAKI HAS A BOYFRIEND!"

Her mother, Minako came out of a room and spotted him immediately.

Minako asked her,"What's his name?"

He replied,"Usui Takumi."

Minako rolled her eyes and questioned him,"Occupation? Workplace? Finance?"

He answered quickly,"Dentist. Dental Clinic. Good."

Minako nodded and Misaki rejoined,"Can we be uh..."

He continued,"In a relationship?"

Minako replied,"Okay?"

He smiled and poked Misaki again.

Now, finally, they were in a happy relationship, with no problems.

At all.

Except from irritating siblings.

- The End -


End file.
